A Flash of Weakness
by FavUYA
Summary: A battle in Gotham goes wrong, and the Flash is almost mentally shattered, leaving his Kryptonian boyfriend at a loss of what to do. M for mentions of rape.


Hello. I have a new story. I normally don;t write about sexual themes, but I like this idea for a story. Normally my stories are fluff. I thought it was good but now, I'm not sure. I normally write short stories, but a lot happens here, so it may seemed rushed. There is mention of Rape in this so you have been warned.

* * *

A Flash of Weakness

Most people, when they would look at the Flash, would think that he, being the free spirit that he was, was fairly experienced when it came to love and sexual relations. But that conclusion could not have been farther from the truth. Though he was fairly experienced in love; the Flash was very loyal and devoted so much of himself to his boyfriend Superman.

The two had been involved for a while now and they felt very comfortable with each other. However, when it came to the question of sexual intercourse, the Flash was hesitant. Though he was a jokester, it was something that he took fairly seriously. He had never done anything with anyone before. He knew Superman would be his first, and he knew that he trusted Superman with his whole being, but he just didn't feel ready yet. The Flash told his boyfriend about this, and Superman, being the respectful gentleman he was, of course respected the redhead's judgement and told him that he can take as long as he needs to. This reassured the speedster, leading him to further conclude that when the two of them do have sex, that Superman would treat him with the utmost respect.

In regards to their superhero lives, the two, along with the rest of the league, had a problem to resolve in Gotham. Rupert Thorn, the rich crime lord, had gathered and paid some of Gotham's worst criminals in order to finally bring down the Batman. Lex Luther learned of his plans, and thinking that the rest of the league would also show up for backup, decided to transfer weapons to Gotham in order tip the scales in Thorne's favor. Weapons specifically designed for certain members of the league.

The Justice League was unaware of this and engaged the enemy. "Good luck, and be safe," Superman said to his boyfriend, throwing his muscular arm around the Flash, bringing him closer before deployment. Throughout the fight the league were separated and had to then watch out for their own backs. And with the Flash's superspeed, he was normally the one to distance himself from the others the most without even knowing it.

After knocking out some of the average criminals that were to provide the bulk of ambush, the Flash took this opportunity to gloat. But this would be his downfall as someone with a special weapon sent by Lex Luthor took aim, and shot the flash with it. Soon the Flash found his arms and legs restrain in shackles that didn't look like everyday restraints. The man who shot him was about to finish the job, but was then distracted by other villains running towards him to escape the Green Lantern.

"Man, I hope nobody saw that. That would have been embarrassing," The Flash said to himself, realizing someone was able to shoot him. "Simple vibrations should get me loose." The speedster tried to vibrate out of them but as soon as he tried, he felt electric shocks send through his body. "Ow! Looks like this was made for me in mind," he said to himself, wondering how he would get out of this situation.

Bain, who was paid very well to participate in the brawl, was knocked away from the battle, lying on the ground. While recovering, he heard struggling. He scanned the area around him until he found the speedster trying to break free from his bonds. "Trapped now, are we?" he asked in his thick accent.

The Flash then directed his attention to the hulking mass of a man in front of him, thinking that things just went south. "Well I would ask for help out of these, but I'm sure you have a car to bench-press," Even when faced with imminent danger, the Flash had to make fun of his opponent.

Bain then let his eyes drift and wonder, taking in the slim form in front of him, bound and helpless. This was an opportunity that he would never get again. "I'm sorry my friend. While I do have the time, I will not spend it on freeing you,"

"Well I'm not sure what you baddies do in Gotham, but in Central City, hitting a guy who can't fight back is considered pretty low,"

"Oh, but you have misread me my friend," Bain said while walking closer to the redhead who was becoming confused. I would never hurt a face as cute as yours,"

Flash was slightly amused. "Well I don't do anything with a guy until after they buy me dinner. Besides, I don't cheat on my Kryptonians,"

Ignoring this, Bain continued. "I must say, when I see your league on the news, you are always the one to catch my attention," He said as he came closer to the bound hero. "And how could you not. Your hair is so fluffy, your skin is so soft, and your body… well your body is the complete opposite of mine, so slim, so fragile and… cute, if I may say so. I could only think that it would complement mine. Allow me to demonstrate the degree of our differences." Bain then adjusted the settings on the device on his arm. Soon, he was expanding in size and overall height. Though he was already big before, the man now sported arms around 40 inches around, and his stature was near 8 feet tall. The Flash finally got the idea that this nearly 500 pound man was going to violate him.

"Look, I don't know what you're doing, but you better stay away. I mean it. Please don't touch me like that,"

Bain continued to come closer. "Not to worry my pet. While I know it will be great for me, I know that in time it will be great for you,"

The Flash then noticed the largeness of Bain's crotch area, and thinking that it would mutilate him, he began to start crying, knowing that he would be violated and injured beyond belief by the size. "PLEASE, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I DON'T WANT IT! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP!"

Superman was able to take a respite during the fight. He looked around and couldn't find his little redhead anywhere. "Batman, have you seen Flash?"

"Not since the beginning of all of this," the dark hero said, also regaining his strength.

 _I better check up on him_ the Kryptonian thought to himself. He closed his eyes and focused on the sounds that his lover would make, clearing his mind of the battle that encircled them. What he heard didn't assure him. He heard an irregular heartbeat that he knew belonged to his lover, and that worried him. But then, he was able to hear things that made him forget about the battle completely.

"STOP! PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING! JUST DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

* * *

Superman couldn't believe that he was hearing. He knew his flash was in trouble, and it was time to act. "Flash!" he cried out. He then turned to Batman who seemed to have a confused face. "Something's happening to Flash. I have to go!" and he sped off.

Superman followed the sound of his lover's voice, which led him to see the little superhero bound, struggling, and crying while he tried to get away from his massive muscular potential rapist, a man who was about 5 times his size. Most of his red costume was torn, exposing his most private parts. Seeing this, Superman became very angry. "FLASH!" he yelled as he flew as fast as he could and collided with the muscle-bound brute.

The collision caught Bain off guard as he tumbled away from the Kryptonian, who positioned himself in-between him and the bound hero, bringing his arm up to shield the redhead behind him, as a sign that he was off limits. "Get away from by boyfriend!" he yelled.

Bain was again caught by surprise. "I did not expect the two of you to be an item. However Superman, you are only delaying me. I will have him tonight, and you will not stop me," he said while moving closer.

Superman became even angrier. "I said get back,"

"Time to show which one of us is more worthy of this red beauty," he said raising his large arm and struck the Kryptionian. Though Superman did feel the force of the blow, he was not deterred. He could do anything if it meant protecting his Flash. He looked Bain right into his eyes, who was surprised that he survived a blow like that.

"I said, get away from my boyfriend!" He yelled and then struck Bain who then collided against a building, forcing the wall to collapse on him.

After the confrontation was over, Superman then directed his attention to where it was needed most: helping his boyfriend. He turned and noticed that the speedster was trying his best to cover himself up while still bound, crying and shivering in the night.

Superman started to come closer to him in an effort to comfort the redhead, but as he made footsteps towards him, the Flash looked up startled and wide-eyed, completely scared for his life. He backed up as best as he could against a building, trying to wrap his arms around himself and looking down to his knees. "Please don't hurt me,"

Superman was stunned by this. The Flash was so shocked that he almost didn't even recognize his own boyfriend. He knew that the situation would take very careful preliminary actions. He started to inch closer to his boyfriend. "Flash, it's okay. It's me, Superman, your boyfriend. You're safe now. The bad man is gone. There's only the two of us now. I only want to help you…" He continued to come closer and was on the verge of making physical contact with him, but the Flash sensed it was coming and started to inch away from him.

Superman realized that he was too much in shock for him to be touched by anyone, but he needed to do something about the redhead who was almost completely naked and shivering. He took off his red cape and placed it over his boyfriend. The Flash took a while, contemplating what to do, but then he grabbed it and pulled it over himself completely. He brought the cape up to his nose and inhaled, remembering how caring Superman was from his scent.

"Superman, what happened?" Superman turned around to see Batman racing towards them. Batman looked down and noticed that Bain had been knocked out.

Superman approached him. "Bain was attacking Flash. From what I saw, he seemed to have some kind of special handcuffs around his wrists, so he couldn't fight back."

"We've defeated all the rest. We only need to round them up"

"Sorry Batman, but I can't help you with that. Flash needs help. I'll take care of him. You try to disable Bain while he's still out,"

They turned their separate ways, Batman trying to pull the tubes out of the back of Bain's head while Superman tried to approach the startled speedster. He was still huddled in his cape with his head down. "Flash, I know you're hurt right now, but let me see if I can remove those cuffs from your wrists,"

After a while, the Flash willingly brought his arms forward. Superman tried to move slowly as to not startle him anymore, bringing his hands on the high-tech handcuffs and with some pressure, used his intense strength to break them carefully as to not hurt his lover. He saw from his wrists that they were already bruised and red from his struggles, and the sight only made his heart sink.

After his hands were free, he still wouldn't look up. He only held himself in the cape and stared downwards. "Flash, if it's alright, can I take you back to the Watchtower? You'll be a lot safer there, and we can get you cleaned up. You'll be a lot warmer too."

The redhead then looked up at Superman with his tearstained face, meeting the Kryptonian's blue eyes, and nodded his response. "I'm going to carry you, all right?" He nodded again after a hesitation.

The Kryptonian then picked his boyfriend up into his arms, still wrapped in his cape, covering his naked body and flew away from the horrific scene.

* * *

After the horrifying events that had occurred earlier, Superman had managed to calm down his boyfriend on their way to the Watchtower, since he would sometimes still be on the verge of tears. The redhead still didn't talk much. Once they had arrived, he took it upon himself to make sure the Flash was taken care of before they were able to talk about the events and hopefully get some sleep. The redhead needed it; he looked exhausted. He helped him with showering, which was sometimes interrupted when the Flash would feel movement around his private areas and would then be unable to repress the emotions and would proceed to break down. Superman did everything he could to keep his boyfriend calm, just long enough to get him cleaned. It was fairly difficult to calm him down since the two's way of comforting each other was normally with physical contact, but it just wouldn't work in this situation.

After bathing, Superman helped the speedster into a new comfy T-shirt and shorts in order to get some sleep. He tried to urge him to eat something, but the Flash would only say he wasn't hungry. After Superman helped dry his hair with a towel, he carried him to his room where he hoped to talk about the day's events and comfort the redhead if needed. He was glad that his boyfriend didn't object to being carried. He wondered how uneasy he was with physical touch.

In Superman's room, the lights were kept off, in the Kryptonian's hopes to keep a tranquil mood. The only light came from the moon. He laid his boyfriend on his bed and also changed into night clothes. He approached the Flash on his bed, who was sitting on his knees near the edge.

"Flash, you're safe now. We're in the Watchtower, in my room, and I'm the only one here with you. He won't hurt you anymore. No one will. I'll make sure of that,"

The Flash then looked up to the Kryptonian. His eyes gave off the impression that he was about to start crying again. _He looks like a sad little puppy,_ Superman thought to himself, wanting to sweep the poor thing from his bed and into his arms and shoo away all the bad feelings, resulting in him having his Flash back. The kid who would always make light of a situation with some jest that only he would think of. Superman would do anything to help him and bring him back to that.

"I… I don't know what to say. I guess I never really thought something like this would almost happen to me, especially being my first time. I was hoping it would be special. I know Bain wasn't able to do anything, but I just don't think I'm ready for anything like that now. I mean, I have the impression you really want us to sleep with each other Superman."

"Flash, I…"

"I'm sorry Superman, but after what happened, I just don't feel comfortable being touched like that. I'm so sorry. I know you must be mad at me because of this, but…"

"Flash, don't say things like that. You don't have to explain yourself. If you're not ready, then we won't do anything. Nothing has to happen that you don't want to happen. I just want you to feel safe and happy. You're always safe with me Flash. I won't let anyone hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if you were ever hurt"

The sad speedster just bowed his head and looked down at his knees, then closed his eyes. "I'm just worried that you feel like you're not being appreciated. I mean, I think you want to do it, and I don't want you to feel…"

Superman came around and sat behind him, leaning his back against the wall and bringing the slim redhead into his large, warm chest. The Flash then sank in with Superman's muscular arms securing themselves around him, shielding him from the cold cruel outside world in a place where there was only the two of them.

"Flash…"

"Thank you Superman. I don't know where I would be right now if you weren't there to protect me today. I really am grateful, but I'm just not ready for that. I'm really sorry…"

Superman leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Flash are you comfortable right now with the way that I'm touching you?" Superman asked, referring to the way he held the Flash in his arms on his lap.

The flash took a moment. He then took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I thought after… what happened, that I would have trouble being touched. Like right after it was about to happen. But I know that you would never do anything with me like that unless I say it's okay." The redhead shifted in the Kryptonian's lap and rested his head on his left pec, hearing his heart beat.

"Flash, I never want you to feel pressured into something as serious as sex. I want it to be a good experience for the both of us. And if that means waiting, then I have no problem with that. I only want you to be happy and safe. I almost lost that today, and now I just don't want to let you go,"

The Flash kissed Superman on his cheek, and the Kryptonian started blushing. "Thank you Superman. I know I can always turn to you," he said while drifting off to sleep.

"Of course you can always turn to me Flash. I love you. And I'll still be here for you in the morning," Superman saw that the redhead had fallen asleep, so he kissed his forehead and laid the both of them down and after seeing his boyfriend peaceful in a deep slumber, joined his sleeping redhead.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
